


All I Really Need

by Zhenya71



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Geno is a good husband. =)Note: Text written in italics is spoken/thought in Russian.





	All I Really Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crosbymalkin871](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/gifts).



Geno eased open the door that led into the house from the garage carefully, pausing on the threshold to listen for a moment. Everything was quiet, and he breathed a small sigh of relief, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him. Just down the hallway was the kitchen, and he made his way there, hoping there’d be something for him for lunch. He paused in the doorway, blinking at the mess in the kitchen, startled. There was peanut butter smeared on the lower part of the cabinets, the ‘fridge, the dishwasher, even across parts of the floor. The cat’s dishes were overturned, water and the remains of the mornings wet food splattered on the floor. 

_ “ _S_ o much for lunch, _ ” Geno muttered to himself, and then immediately felt guilty for it. Clearly, it had been a hell of a morning. He dropped his cap on the kitchen counter, and then detoured to the front hallway to slip his runners off, before going looking for Sid. 

He found his husband upstairs in Dima’s bedroom, sitting in the rocking chair near the crib, rocking the toddler in his arms, his face wet with tears. Geno winced at the sight and stepped into the room, coming over to the rocking chair. Sid looked up at him, expression pained. “I’m sorry I didn’t get anything made for your lunch,” he half whispered. “We’ve been having a bad morning.”

“I see kitchen,” Geno agreed, reaching to stroke a big hand over Sid’s curls, looking him over worriedly. His omega looked exhausted, dark shadows under his eyes, and Geno leaned to take Dima from him. “Here, I put him to bed, you go wash up, have rest.”

Sid winced a little but nodded. “I need to clean up the kitchen and make your lunch,” he replied softly, shifting to hand over Dima. “You have to eat after practice.”

Geno shook his head as he lifted his son into his arms. “No worry about that, Sid,” he replied. “I can…”

He was cut off, as Dima sleepily realized that his mother was no longer holding him, and flipped the hell out. Geno’s eyes widened as he tightened his hold on his son. “ _ Christ. Dima, stop that _ ,” he scolded.

Dima, however, did not stop, and seemed to have no intention of stopping anytime soon. He thrashed in his papa’s arms, kicking and squirming, little voice rising in a howl of outrage. 

Sid winced and held out his arms again. “God, here, give him back. He’s only calm if I’m holding him.”

Geno shook his head, unwilling to give in. “ _ Dima.  _ **_Stop_ ** _ , _ ” he said firmly. “ _ You know better then to act like this. _ ”

Overflowing with tiny Alpha rage, Dima just wailed louder, reaching towards his mother. “Mama!” he demanded. “Want mama!”

Geno felt his own temper start to spark, and he growled, low in his throat, warningly. “ _Dmitri Evgenievich_!” he barked. “ _ Enough _ !”

To Geno’s shock, his son twisted in his hold to look up at him and bared his tiny teeth at him, growling right back. “Want mama!” he yelled. 

Sid shifted to struggle to his feet, almost over-balanced by the large swell of his belly. “Let me have him, Geno. It’s all right.”

Geno didn’t even look at Sid, staring down at his son, before baring his own teeth and growling even louder. This time, Dima backed down, ducking his head and hiding his face against Geno’s shoulder, whimpering. “Mama,” he fussed. “Mama, mama.”

Geno blew out a breath and then looked at Sid, reaching with one hand to support him belatedly. “I got him,” he replied. “I deal with this,  _ zaychik _ , you go wash face, maybe lay down. Is okay.”

Sid hesitated a moment as Dima started to cry against Geno’s shoulder, and then nodded. “Okay, Geno,” he agreed softly. He reached out a hand, rubbing Dima’s little back, and then waddled out of the room.

Geno watched Sid go, and then turned his attention back to his son, rocking him in place and murmuring soothingly to him. “ _ Shhh, kitten. It’s all right. You’re tired, you need to nap and then you’ll feel better _ .”

Dima whined in objection, still crying into his papa’s shoulder. Geno just continued to rock him, singing softly to him in Russian, and then blew out a little breath of relief when Dima’s small body finally went lax against his shoulder. He carefully lowered the toddler into his bed, covering him up with his favourite blanket, and waited a moment to make sure he was really asleep, before slipping from the room himself, closing the door over behind him.

He padded down the hallway to the master bedroom, but didn’t find Sid there. Frowning faintly, he headed back downstairs to look for him. As he half expected, he found his husband in the kitchen, down on his knees trying to scrub the peanut butter off the counter. On the table was a large plate of pasta and chicken, along with a large glass of milk. 

“Sid, I tell you not to worry about this,” he said, crossing the kitchen to where Sid was kneeling, reaching down for him. “Come on, up off knees.”

“This needs cleaned up, and you need to eat,” Sid objected, as Geno lifted him to his feet, wobbling a bit, and bracing a hand on Geno’s chest to steady himself. 

“I eat, then I clean this,” Geno replied. “You need nap, too, Sid.”

Sid looked up at Geno, jaw set in a stubborn line. “I don’t have time for a nap.”

Geno sighed a little, stroking Sid’s curls back and then leaning to kiss him lightly. “Sid, you so stubborn,” he said fondly. “I can do this. Is okay, really. Let me help,  _ zaychik _ .”

Sid hesitated, looking unsure, and Geno pressed the issue. “You tired, you up with Dima since six in morning. You need nap. I can clean kitchen.”

Sid glanced at the peanut butter smeared cabinets, and then sighed and gave in. “Okay, okay. Thanks, G. You’re right, I am really tired. Just… I should be able to handle all this, you know?”

Geno smiled at that, stroking a palm over the swell of Sid’s belly. “ _ Zaychik _ , you handle just fine most time. Dima being pain and you making another person. Is lot of work. Let me help when I can. When you need.”

Sid gave a little huff and then leaned into Geno’s chest, closing his eyes a moment. “I really love you, you know.”

Geno smiled at that and nuzzled Sid’s hair. “I know this,” he agreed. “What not to love?”

Sid gave a little giggle at that, and then leaned up to kiss Geno lingeringly. “Mm. Okay. You eat, first. I’ll go lay down for a bit. Wake me up if you need anything.”

Geno nodded agreeably, though he’d only wake Sid up if the house was burning down, and patted his husband on the ass. “Can clean kitchen without supervision, Sid,” he teased. “Go nap.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Sid replied, easing back and rubbing his hands over his face. “Oh God, I’m so tired.” He gave Geno a tired smile, and then waddled out of the room, heading upstairs.

Geno watched Sid go and then blew out a little breath, shaking his head. Then he sat down at the table to eat his lunch. He was hungry, and he wasn’t about to waste the food Sid had taken the time to make for him. Pulling out his phone, he sent a few texts as he ate, and once he was finished eating, he set to cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. He righted the cat’s dishes, cleaning up the water and food, before refilling both and setting them on their mat. Then he dealt with the peanut butter, grumbling to himself as he used damn near an entire roll of paper towels to get it all off, before washing down the cabinets and appliances and floor. 

It took him a while, and he went upstairs to check on both Sid and Dima, both of them still asleep, about mid-way through. He didn’t want Dima to wake up and then wake Sid up.

By the time he was finished, his phone buzzed with an incoming text and he made a little sound of relief, going to let Tanger into the house.

Within half an hour, Tanger was on his way out again, tossing an overnight bag for Dima into the trunk while Geno tucked his son into his carseat in the back of Tanger’s car. A nap had done wonders and Dima was all smiles, now, excited about getting to go play with Alex and have a sleepover.

“I owe you,” Geno said to Tanger, after Dima was settled. “Big time. Thanks, Tanger.”

Tanger just grinned and nodded. “Yeah, you do,” he agrees. “And I’m sure I’ll collect some time when Cath and I need a break. Tell Sidney I hope he’s feeling better.”

“Will, yeah,” Geno agreed with a smile. Then he leaned down to say in the back window, “ _ You be good, kitten. You do what Uncle Tanger and Aunt Cath tell you. _ ”

Dima beamed at his papa, all smiles now.  _ “I be good, papa! _ ” he agreed. “ _ Bye! Go see Alex now _ !”

Geno chuckled and then stepped back. “Thanks again,” he said, as Tanger slid behind the wheel of his car. Tanger lifted a hand in a wave, and then headed out. Geno watched them go, and then blew out a breath. Some peace and quiet at last.

Heading back into the house, Geno snagged his phone again, making some phone calls, while keeping an ear open for Sid. He wasn’t surprised Sid was still sleeping, he hadn’t been getting enough sleep at all lately, between Dima being so clingy and the various aches and pains from being so heavily pregnant. 

Geno let Sid sleep, tidying up the rest of the house some, before dropping down on the sofa to take a brief nap himself. He was awake about an hour later, and headed upstairs, pausing in the bedroom door to just watch Sid sleep for a moment, before going to the side of the bed, resting a hand on Sid’s belly. How had he gotten so lucky? Sidney for a bondmate, a son and a daughter on the way, and of course his hockey career. He was so grateful for what he had every damn day. 

Sid stirred a little under Geno’s touch, and Geno leaned down to gently kiss him awake, bushing his lips over Sid’s until Sid made a soft sound, kissing him back. Geno didn’t let himself get too distracted, though, easing back to smile at his husband. “You sleep for a while. Feel better?”

Blinking, Sid shifted to glance at the clock, his eyes widening. “How did it get so late? Dima must be hungry, I need to get supper ready.” He shifted to sit up, and Geno reached to help him upright and to sit on the edge of the bed. “Nothing for you to worry over.,” Geno told him with a smile. “I take care of supper.”

Sid stared up at Geno a moment, blinking. “You made supper? You didn’t have to do that, Geno.”

Geno just chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I order supper,” he grinned. “You having break. Break from cleaning, break from cooking, and break from Dima.”

Sid blinked again at that. “A break from Dima? What?”

Geno grinning again. “Tanger come get Dima for sleepover. He very excite, get to play with Alex.”

Sid blew out a breath, shaking his head slightly as he pushed his hair back from his face. “You’re a genius. God, thank you, love. He’s just been so clingy. I know he’s anxious about having a little sister, and he’ll get over it once she’s here, but it’s just so tiring sometimes.”

“You need more rest,” Geno replied. “Need relax.”

Sid huffed at that, smiling wanly. “Easier said than done.”

“Yes, but I help,” Geno replies. “Supper here in little while, but before that, you get back rub and then shower.”

Sid found himself blinking up at his husband again, a smile curling his lips. “A back rub? God, if you rub my back for me, I’ll do anything you want later.”

Geno laughed at that, low in his throat, eyes crinkling as he grinned wider. “Dima gone all night, I take you up on that later. For now, though, clothes off. I go get massage oil.”

Sid nodded and put out his hands, letting Geno help him to his feet. While Sid got undressed, Geno padded into the bathroom to get the bottle of massage oil that Sid usually used on him. He took a moment to warm it under the hot water in the sink, and then went back out to the bedroom, snagging a big towel on the way. 

In the bedroom, he had to stop and just stare a moment, because the sight of Sid naked took his breath away, every damn time. The lean muscle in his arms and torso, the strength in his thighs. And even though he hadn’t played professional hockey in the omega league for years, he still had that absolutely amazing ass that made Geno’s mouth go dry. The large swell of his belly only added to how beautiful he was, in Geno’s opinion, and he said so, blurting out, “You so beautiful, Sid,” as he came back over to the bed.

Sid blushed, predictably, looking up at Geno fondly. “You’re biased, G,” he chuckled, leaning up to kiss Geno’s cheek, before taking the towel from him and spreading it over the bed.

“Maybe,” Geno allowed. “But not mean I wrong.” Once the towel was in place, he helped Sid settle down on his side, back to Geno. “Say if press too hard,” he told him, and then poured some of the massage oil into his palms, starting at Sid’s shoulders and working his way down.

Almost right away Sid was moaning and groaning in pleasure, arching into Geno’s palms. Geno did his best to ease all the strained muscles in Sid’s back, spending the most time working on the small of his back, as Sid gasped and whimpered. By the time Geno was done, Sid was practically a puddle of omega on the bed, thrumming with contentment.

Geno wiped his hands off and gave Sid a bit to just lay there, relaxed, and then urged him up and into the shower to wash off, sitting him on the bench seat and stripping down to step in with him, scrubbing his curls and his back for him. 

He checked the time and left Sid to wash the rest, drying himself off and getting dressed again, heading downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

By the time Sid came down, dressed in shorts and one of Geno’s tshirts, supper was on the table. Sid beamed at Geno when he saw the sushi, his belly giving a loud growl. Geno grinned and pulled out Sid’s chair for him, dropping a kiss to his damp curls as he pushed it in for him.

“You’re amazing,” Sid told him as he dug in. “You really are. This is just what I needed.”

“Good,” Geno replied. “You spend so much time, take care of us. Need let me take care of you sometime, too.”

Sid gave Geno a sweet smile at that, offering him a roll from his chopsticks. Geno leaned to take the bite, letting Sid feed him, and smiling at him in return. “Thanks,  _ zaychik _ .”

Sid nodded, and then asked Geno about that mornings practice, listening attentively, and not hesitating to share his opinions. Geno wasn’t the kind of Alpha who expected an omega to be seen and not heard. 

Once supper was over, Geno shooed Sid off to the living room. “I clean up,  _ zaychik _ . You go pick show. We watch whatever you want tonight. Even long history thing.”

Sid laughed at that, grinning up and Geno and nodding. “Okay, okay. You’re just determined to spoil me.”

Geno grinned again, nodding firmly. “Yup,” he agreed. “You deserve. Now go, I be there in few minutes.”

Sid nodded, still smiling, and headed for the living room. Geno watched him go, unable to keep from grinning at his awkward, waddling gait. The baby was due pretty much any time now. Then Geno turned his attention to cleaning up, putting away the leftovers and getting all the dishes scraped and then haphazardly into the dishwasher. After turning the dishwasher on, he turned off the lights and went to find Sid.

Sid smiled at Geno when he came into the living room, flipping back a part of the blanket he had over him in invitation. Geno didn’t need to be asked twice, settling down on the sofa beside Sid and lifting his arm so Sid could tuck himself in against his side. Snuggled up cozy with his husband, Geno didn’t even care about the history program they were watching, just enjoying the closeness and the chance to just relax. After a bit, his eyes slid closed and he snuggled Sid a bit closer against his side, nuzzling at his curls and making a contented sound.

Smiling, Sid rubbed his cheek against Geno’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he said softly. “This day started out awful, and now you’ve made it wonderful.”

Geno’s mouth curled into a smile at that. “Is my job,” he said into Sid’s curls. “Take care of you. Make you happy. You do so much, Sid. I be lost without you.”

Pressing a little closer, Sid smiled again. “You never have to be without me,” he replied. “I’m yours, and you’re mine, forever.” Reaching for the remote, he turned the TV off and tossed it on the coffee table. “Why don’t you take me upstairs, and I’ll show you just how happy you make me?”

Again, Geno didn’t need to be asked twice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on this song, that Geno was singing to Dima: https://www.lyrics.com/lyric/1733831/Raffi/All+I+Really+Need
> 
> Russian:  
> Zaychik = Bunny


End file.
